unspoken
by KorraPotter
Summary: "No, I can't go home. It reminds me too much of everything. The pictures, the-" one/two shot in anticipation for shiva. post shabbat shalom. Tony/Ziva


**So I know I have other stories to update, I promise I will eventually, I've been busy...**

**Anyways, I couldn't resist writing something for the Shiva trailer**  
**This will either be a one or two-shot depending on the demand for a second chapter, but it can stand alone because I'm really just focusing on Tony and Ziva's relationship rather than her revenge, which i'll get into if i write a second chapter.  
Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or their characters  
**  
Tony walked into the office the next morning, worn, tired, and overall downcast from all of the recent events. Both Eli and Jackie were lost in one night. He looked over to his partner's desk, and was surprised to see her curled up on the floor asleep behind the protection of her desk. He exhaled loudly. He didn't expect for her to come to work, let alone stay there after the night her father was killed.

He came behind her desk and tapped her gently on the shoulder. She jolted awake and looked into his eyes, surprised at his proximity.

"You should go home, get some real sleep," he suggested, trying to read her. Her eyes were still puffy and red from the night of crying. He couldn't even try to hide his concern for his partner.

"I cannot."

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked, offering her a hand and helping her up.

"No, I can't go home. It reminds me too much of everything. The pictures, the-" she turned away, fresh tears springing in her eyes.

"Hey-" he grabbed her hand as a comforting gesture, and she turned back towards him. It pained him to see her like this. Why her, of all people? Hadn't she been through enough?

"You can stay with me until you're ready. You really need some sleep" he picked up her bag and started to guide her towards the elevator.

"I do not think I will be able to sleep" her voice was shaky, uneven, so different from the Ziva he knew. "I only fell asleep an hour ago- and it was only exhaustion that forced me to sleep."

He put a gentle hand on her back and guided her in the elevator, clicking the down arrow.

"You need at least rest, even if you can't sleep. And the floor of the office won't give you any comfort, trust me." He looked towards her. Her expression showed how much she was trying to keep it together, and he wished she didn't always do that to herself.

She stayed silent the rest of the way, and he didn't think there was really anything left to say. He opened the door to his apartment, letting her enter first before shutting the door behind them. She stood at the entrance, looking around in mild curiosity while he put his gun in its customary box and took off his jacket, then took her jacket off her shoulders as she continued to stay still, frozen. He wished the first time she saw his apartment could've been under different, happier circumstances.

"Uh- if you want, you can try to sleep in my room." He pointed towards his bedroom door.

She stayed silent but instead moved towards the couch and awkwardly settled herself down, perched on the edge.

"I- I'll be two seconds," he said awkwardly, going towards the kitchen. This shouldn't be uncomfortable, she was _his partner._ And she wasn't just any partner, she was _Ziva_. He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and then quickly looked through his medicine cabinet until he found what he needed, returning with the pill and water in hand.

"Here," he handed them to her." It'll help you sleep." He nodded towards the blue pill in his hand.

"Toda." She swallowed the pill and then set the water down, settling into the couch.

The silence was eerie, and the fact that she had only said one word since they got there really concerned him. What was going on in her head? It could only be the worst.

"Look- I know there's nothing I can really say to make this all better, but we will get through this."

"We?" She asked, her voice trembling. "Who is we? I have no one. I have lost my whole family."

"Me." He paused "Gibbs. Abby, McGeek, Ducky, even Palmer. As cheesy as it sounds, you still have a family, with us."

She nodded slightly, and as much as he wished she would accept it that easily, he knew she was probably too exhausted to dispute it. he was surprised when she scooted closer to him and leaned against his shoulder. He put his arm around her, rubbing her arm soothingly. He soon felt her weight collapse against him and realized that she had quickly fallen asleep, unlike what he expected. He was glad that she didn't stay awake with her fathers death sharp in her mind, and hoped that he dreams were kind to her.

He exhaled and noticed how small she looked, especially when she was comfortably tucked under his arm. She looked so small, fragile, a side of her that he rarely saw, although he always saw a tragic sort of beauty in it, and he liked her when she didn't block herself off from everyone.

The vibrating of his phone in his pocket interrupted his thoughts, although he was glad the ringer was off. He gently lifted his arm from her and set her down on the couch, and then moved into the kitchen away from making any sound to disturb her much needed slumber.

"Boss?"

"You have Ziva?"

"How did you-"

"I need you for a couple of hours. She should be fine, before you object. I'll get an agent stationed outside your apartment building just in case. It's best to let her mourn. "

"I got her to sleep after I found her in the office, so I can help but I should be there when she wakes up."

Gibbs hung up without responding, which Tony took for agreement. He went back to the living room and looked at her sleeping form. He hadn't got any sleep himself, but knew that it would have to wait. He had more important things to handle.

He walked over to her and very gently picked her up, careful not to wake her. He was relieved that the medication had done more than its job. He settled her small body on his bed, bringing the blanket over her. Tony brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and couldn't resist from lightly kissing her forehead, his lips hovering as he opened them to whisper something, although he couldn't bring himself to say it.

He flicked off the light and clicked the door shut behind him, his unspoken words still on his lips as he grabbed his gun and locked the door behind him.

**What do you think he was gonna say?**  
**Review ;)**


End file.
